wartune_koram_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginners Guide
Beginners Guide To Wartune 1) When you start off do not use your free 2 hour VIP token you get during the intro/tutorial. You will have to refresh the browser(or just close it and reopen it) once it gives it to you and asks you to use it, giving you back control to other things without forcing you to use it right then. It will then sit in your inventory. You will want to save it until your in your late 30′s and with 36 vip tokens. Then use it right before you do all 5 mp dungeons for the extra xp as well as doing the full vip spin wheel allowed in 1 day. I would wait till your 35-39 to gain the best xp as possible to close in on 40 and your knights/angels. (2) Likewise save your 2 xp scolls that give extra 100% xp and use them at lvl 38 and 39 on your mp dungeons as well getting all 10 runs through and double xp. It is quite a waste to use them in the beginning for such small xp gains. (3) Your first day start a catacombs run, but stop right away and leave. Then never go back to it the first day. When you leave a catacomb run you can go back anytime to that instance, and it takes the entrance fee away right when you enter level 1. The only thing you loose when you leave and come back is your accrued rage. You won’t even loose this at level 1 as you have not accrued any. The following day wait till you level as much as you can then go back to catacomb and finish that run. Then start your first free one after that and leave again at level 1 and repeat these steps each day only doing 1 run a day. This in effect is getting you max possible results with your free run as possible each day and gaining more xp and gems and tokens than others. Why your are not using 2nd run and using a crypt key is next tip. (4) Save all your crypt keys, and do not use them early game. There is no easy way to gain more without spending money, and they are a very very rare drop to get any free. Once you use them up, there mostly all gone. Wait until you can pass catacombs level 50 before you start using them. This will net you a HUGE net of xp, lvl 1 and 2 gems, tokens over everyone else that used them all up right away as most do. It will also help you out level those around you and get you a nice boost in late 30′s to reach 40 before most everyone else. (5) Plant all xp seeds in farm with 1 soloraite(sp?) all the time, except in between farm levels 15-25. During these farm levels you only have access to lvl 2 gold seeds, and you want to take advantage of that getting the most out of your time planting. This is also during the crucial time where your paying for all your early guild skills. However once you get level 25 farm level and lvl 2 xp seeds its full xp farms again w/1 academy seed. (6) Daru seeds are NEVER worth it. You can easily go into the wilds and gain 2-3k daru per encounter and net the same daru production of an hours worth of seeds within minutes. Use those seeds only for xp, or lvl 2 gold seeds when there the only lvl 2 seed you have. (7) When harvesting other people’s crops only harvest xp and solarite ones, and try to get the 4 hour ones. Go through your friends lists and find them and what time they come up. This will get you much farther ahead. Never waste it on gold or daru 1 hour seeds. For those that think your “stealing” your wrong. You gain much more then you loose p/day from others doing same to your crops. It is how the game is meant to be played and your only hurting yourself thinking that way. There are other posts that explain this in detail more and I will not get into it. (8) Be sure to only grab blue, purple, or orange bounties each day. Never accept white or green as they are wasting your attempts. The difference between these levels on xp is significant. (9) Save all your enhanced bounty scrolls from mystery boxes. When your still left with 2-4 bounties at the end of the day having a bad day with good bounties you then use these at the very end to finish your bounty quota and getting the most you can out of that day. Also the higher level you get, the more each one is worth. As there xp you gain is based on your current level when you use them. Use them up to get from 39-40 once you reach there with all the extras. (10) always try to run your mp dungeons all at the same time, make a team and ask each one if they can run as many times as you need before starting. Then depending if you can get all 5 done within 1 hour use your daily 50% xp scroll at the beginning. If you can’t get all 5 done within 1 hour, then wait right before the final boss on the first run and use the scroll there. This will still give you the 50% xp gain on the finishing big xp, and then carry over for 4 more runs. (11) Do not skip the den fights in MP dungeons, they give a lot of xp. i.e. the lvl 35 dungeon is around 4-5k xp per den, times that by 5 runs that’s another 20-25k xp for the day. (12) At the start keep leveling your barracks and castle. Use vouchers once it takes over 7 min and under 10 min. This will only cost 5 vouchers and also net you all the vouchers rewards from speeding up production tasks. This gives you much better troops early and quickly to advance faster at the beginning. (13) Stop leveling your choice of troops at the start at 15 at the latest. Your just wasting daru otherwise, you will get to 20 in just an hour or two and get your new troops then. Personally I only level my lancers to 3 for the huge daru reward, then level my hunters to 15 as there much stronger then lancers and gets me through campaigns quicker for early advancement to 20 and almost no extra worthwhile daru cost compared to lancers. (14) Stop leveling your paladins at 25, and griffons at 35 at the latest, to avoid wasting daru. It takes around 15 million daru to level your knights/angels to level 40, once you get to 40 to get them. Believe me, you want to get those as high as possible right when you reach 40 to gain a huge advantage. (15) Switch your formation if it will help in a fight. If your troops are dying too quickly, then put them behind you in that fight. The longer your troops are alive the more damage output you have, this is weighed against how tanky you are and if you need them to tank for you to survive in a fight. (16) keep several astrals that help in specific situations. These mostly are pdef, mdef, critical, critical dmg, health, and charisma. Each of these can play a vital role. When your going against a mage in duel ranking, or a heavy matk user in catacombs put on that mdef astral. Same for the pdef for the opposite. Critical, Crictical damage play important roles in world boss where you need to maximise your dmg on every hit. This also applies to health and charisma if it makes a difference in you/or your troops surviving an additional hit and getting you more rounds to attack. (17) Sell all green astrals, and keep all blue astrals to turn into xp. You almost get back what you spent on each green to keep trying for more. Likewise your blue’s are worth 3 times the xp a green is and does not sell for much more. Until you get every astral you want, this is the optimum way to get maximum chances at additional astrals while leveling up your current ones. (18) Keep blue astral for a type you want and start leveling it up. Once you get the purple/orange version just put all that xp into it as it transfers over at 100%. (19) Guild skills are more important than astrals for the first few levels. Your main attack skill, defense and health give you much more boost for the money invested than banging your head against the wall throwing all that money for attempt and 1 orange you really want early game. (20) Defense stat is much better than pdef, mdef, or any other except your primary attack stat. it gives 2x the bonus compared to most stats. My simple theory is add defense unless you can not survive 5 hits from the enemy, then add health until you can. This is when you have a choice between adding health or defense. (21) the 10% reflect 10/20/30/40/50% dmg seems a very good idea for world boss, especially when you can survive long enough for him to do a special attack that hits your for millions of damage. Even though it does work, it will not add any of that reflected damage to your score and therefore hurting you more then helping. This is because your taking away his health faster and not getting any credit for it, meanwhile shortening the time you have to make subsequent attacks in the long run. (22) For the legendary event, you can do several things to boost your ranking. While you play look for gear that is highest level you can wear, and keep refining it for stats like patk, matk, defense and endurance. This is even if your mage for patk and matk for the rest. These stats gain much more br ratings over the other ones and if you can get these on most gear you can boost your br rating significantly. Also level up patk/matk both in academy up to at least lvl 20 for all the extra br rating. I also grab the lvl 1 guild skill for the one I do not use as well, though it does help the smallest bit with defenses. Save this equipment and put it on raising your br 10 min before the event ends, and then take it off after midnight. Also at the same time apply every high lvl potion you have, and get the best one from your guild shops, as at the time of this writing the event counts all potions while calculating the br. This allowed me as a $0 spending player to get in top 10 and win the 1million gold and all the lvl 3 gem boxes which is a huge advantage. (23) 35 pvp set is extremely important, it beats the 30 set hands down as the -def works on everything including bosses. The +10 rage is great don’t get me wrong, but it takes 4 turns just to get more then the starting 30 rage the pvp set gives. Not to mention the overall stats on the pvp set is better as there 35 equipment. Yet in the end it’s the -def for the full set reward that really makes it shine against the 30 set. (24) After you redeem your level 30 reward and get the mail, do not delete it before getting your items. I did this and deserve all the ridicule I should get over it, so do not follow my footsteps in this. (25) Wait to plunder during “off” times where it’s not so busy. This is like early mornings or late nights during server time. This allows for gold to accrue usually much more then when most people are active and using it. (26) Make sure to refine your equipment so that you have 0 wasted stats, even if it takes a while. This is very important when you add all your equipment together. (27) Save all your free socketing gems for the 35 pvp set. (28) Be sure to know when the next arena rewards will be, and try to play during the last hour and save duel attempts to get as high as possible for the best reward. The daru goes a long way towards leveling your knights/angels once you get them. (29) I usually wait till i am 25/35 before moving on to the next area in the world. This lets me have the freedom in attacking most wandering mobs in the wilds for daru when I need it, instead of spending tons of time only trying to find the lowest ones. (30) Save those charisma gems, they will be needed once you start getting to mid game levels. Your troops will start becoming very important, and every 400 charisma will double your troops. (Every 400 troop count = 2x their health) (31) Make sure you are doing the chain casting during world boss events to drastically increase your position and net gain. This allows you to perform 2 attacks most rounds by giving you one skill shot and 1 auto attack. There are posts on the forums explaining how to do this if you do not know how. (32) In battlegrounds always try to mine first, then get into a fight. The reason is because if you loose, you will take the mine cart back with you to the base saving you much time from having to run out and mine again before returning. Also when looking for a fight after you mine try to intercept someone trying to get to the mine, or just started to mine. This forces them back without any minerals if they loose and they loose time. (33) Always take out the enemies npc’s if you know your able to, as it gives very nice boost in team pts and personal honor. (34) In team arena, if you keep matching up against a team that can beat you, do not start the next match until 10-15 seconds have passed. This allows them to match with someone else and breaks up the rhythm. (35) If your in a top guild and have 2 or more teams all fighting at the top positions in the arena, use a system to help not fight each other and cost the guild insignia’s. We simple say m for matching and f for when a fight occurs. Usually the best team does this in the guild, then the other ones make sure not to press the ready button if there matching until they get into a fight. This gives everyone good insig’s. Instead of 1 team always loosing to the same guilds best one. (36) Always buy your power/int potion from guild shop and the best one you can for world boss, battlegrounds, group arena, and catacomb runs. (37) Yes all stat potions work in battlegrounds, the text that says potion will not work is regarding your health potion auto refill. To all those who think otherwise, I dare you to drink 1 stat potion and see if it takes away the gain while your fighting. Much easier to test if something works then just believing others who say so because of mis-interpretation of a sentence. That’s about all the tips I have that I can think off the top of my head. I have some mage insights, that I will post in it’s own thread as there specific to mages only.